


One More Try

by mattiemogan



Series: The World Beyond the World [2]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Boarding School, Developing Relationship, Ensemble Cast, F/M, M/M, Moving On, Post-X3, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattiemogan/pseuds/mattiemogan
Summary: A year after Alcatraz, Logan and Ororo work on rebuilding the X-Men and on discovering an unexpected fondness for one another that catches them both by surprise. (Click for link to orphaned fic.)
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Series: The World Beyond the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533272





	One More Try

This is a link to a previous fic I wrote (and then orphaned) years ago, but I thought it was worth relinking here because it is the sequel to "Estrangement" and the prequel to "Drowning." It can be found here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/405088>


End file.
